


Little Red Dreams

by sakagucci



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dream World, F/M, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakagucci/pseuds/sakagucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson falls asleep on the tour bus and finds himself in a mysterious world in the woods where he encounters a black wolf, his girlfriend Eleanor, and a small cabin with a wooden heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile, so I'm a little rusty. Apologizing ahead of time. Anyway, enjoy!

“Goodnight,”

“Goodnight,”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Eleanor.”

Louis could faintly hear a sigh on the other end.

_boop boop_

Eleanor hung up.

Louis saw Liam lying on his back in the dark of the tour bus.

“Liam, I really appreciate your existence,”

Liam chuckled. “You okay, Lou?"

“It’s just Eleanor you know,” Louis said.

“I feel you mate,” Liam said.

 “Even though I know she couldn’t be there, I just wish she had been in the audience tonight. You know… Sometimes we sing songs about breaking up or meeting random girl at a party, and even though they have nothing to do with Eleanor somehow every song has everything to do with her.”

 Liam responded with a groggy hmmmm.

 “Ya know, like we’re singing Diana and it’s about the fans and all I can think about is Eleanor.” Louis chuckled. “Is that wrong?”

No response from Liam.

 “Liam?”

 He heard soft snoring from Liam’s dark bunk across from his. Louis turned over and faced the wall of the tour bus. He had to be up in a few hours, but he wanted to at least try to sleep. “Goodnight Liam,” Louis said.

 ____________________________________________________________________________

Louis awoke in the middle of the forest. The ground was covered in brown leaves and stacks of chopped wooden logs surrounded him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stood up and dusted himself off. His phone rang suddenly. It was Eleanor.

 “Good morning, my sweet,” Louis said.

“Why’d you call me? Besides it’s almost three in the afternoon. You’ve slept the day away again, I see.” He could hear a smile in her voice.

“How else am I going to speak to you?”

“You could turn around, silly.”

 Louis turned to see Eleanor was standing behind him, looking beautiful as ever. Her curly brunette locks fell past her shoulders and she wore a short black dress with lacy sleeves and black combat boots.

“Are those new shoes?” Louis asked.

“No, you bought them for me yesterday, you doof,” Eleanor said with a goofy grin.

“Oh yea, cost me a fortune. Is that why you’re here? For my money?” Louis smirked.

 “Why else, my love?”

 

 She suddenly appeared in front of Louis, close enough that he could feel the familiar warmth radiating off of her. Eleanor’s cheeks were rosy from the autumn chill.

Louis pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “I missed you, you doof…” He felt his girlfriend’s arms coil around his waist.

Suddenly Eleanor was away from Louis, going into the small log cabin beside them.

“Where are you going so early in our passionate embrace?” Louis called after her. He followed her into the cabin. Inside he saw Eleanor emptying a plastic container of brownies into a small straw basket.

“Busted!” he cried.

She jumped. When she saw that it was Louis she smiled and threw a brownie at him.

“Piss off, Tomlinson.” She said.

“Where are you taking my brownies?” Louis asked after successfully dodging a brownie.

“I’m taking them to my gran’s house.” She continued packing them into the basket.

“I bring her these when I’m she’s sick and say they’re home made.” Eleanor said wickedly. “They’re not. They’re from Harry’s Bakery.”

“You terrible, wonderful person,” Louis said.

“Yea, yea I know. Anyway, I have to go. Don’t wanna keep my Granny waiting.”

She grabbed a hooded red cloak that was hanging on a nail in the wall and tied it around her neck.

Louis approached Eleanor and leaned into her face with a smirk. He pulled up the hood over her head pinched her cheek. She wrinkled her nose. “Kiss goodbye?” Louis asked.

“Nah,” Eleanor said, spinning away from her boyfriend. She maneuvered around him and skipped out the door of the cabin. “See you!”

 

Naturally, Louis followed her. To his dismay, Eleanor was nowhere to be seen. Louis crept around the side of the log cabin. There was no way she could have gotten away that quickly. In the absence of Eleanor’s voice and playful energy, the forest was eerily silent.

“Ellllleanorrrrrr!” Louis called.

As he turned went to the other side of the cabin and was startled when before him sat a large wolf, black as night. It sat calmly, just staring back at Louis.

 Louis was suddenly frozen. His throat went dry. He’d never encountered a wild animal before. He felt like it would attack him if he moved. Louis swallowed.

“Um…”

Suddenly the scene before Louis changed. He was no longer in front of a wolf, on the side of his log cabin. He was now standing before a small brick house. It had began to grow darker outside and the air was cooler.

Louis could see clearly into the brick house. Inside he saw a large bed and a small table. On the table sat a burning candle, like the many other candles that illuminated the room in an orange light. Above the headboard handing on the wall, was a wooden heart that had the name 'Larry' carved into it.

In the bed a wolf sat upright, snuggled under the covers. On its head there was a white bonnet and there were a particularily small pair of spectacles resting on its nose. Louis' heart leaped. There were many things wrong with this.

Louis could suddenly hear very clearly what was going on inside the cabin, and he saw something that worried him; Eleanor with her basket of brownies, in a bedroom with a wolf in a bonnet.

"Granny, I couldn't find any tea in the cubbord. And... Your kitchen is messier than usual. I cleaned it just yesterday."

Eleanor really thought this wolf was her grandmother?!

 The wolf snuggled deeper into the blankets on the bed hiding its muzzle.  

"I'm sorry, Ellie." uttured the wolf.

Louis gasped. It spoke!

"I just... This illness is turning me into an animal." the wolf said again, in a surprisingly light and feminine voice.

"It's ok. I'll clean it up. Have a brownie while I'm at it." Eleanor sat her basket beside Granny wolf in the bed.

"Ooh, no no... I'm allergic to chocoltae."

Eleanor opened her mouth to protest, but the wolf spoke again.

"Besides, stay with me. Let's talk. I haven't really spoken to you in awhile. How's Louis?"

Eleanor made a face, but she wa smiling. "He's great!"

Louis smiled.

"You don't deseve him." Granny wolf scowled.

"What?" Eleanor said.

"Nothing!" Granny wolf smiled sweetly.

 Eleanor approached Granny wolf slowly. "Are you alright, Gran?" She asked.

"Oh yes," Granny wolf said.

"Your eyes... They look so... Black. And your nose... It's so long. And your ears...." Eleanor said slowly.

"When you get to be my age, you'll start looking weird too,"

Eleanor giggled nervously.

 "Ellie, dear, come closer. These black eyes make it harder for me to see. Even with my spectacles."

Eleanor sat on the edge of the bed.

Louis' heartbeat quickened.

"Come, lie on my bosom."

Eleanor laid out horizontally so her head was resting on Granny wolf's furry chest.

 The two of them laid there, looking comfortable and almost peaceful together. Louis found himself unable to contain an incredulous smile from forming on his lips.

 The tender moment did not last. The wolf began to open its mouth very wide until it was wide enough to engulf Eleanor, and leaned down.

"Granny?" Eleanor looked up into the hot, stinkng jaws of the wolf and let out a blood curdling scream.

 Louis panicked. Suddenly he felt a large weight in his left hand. He looked down. An axe. With a primal screamb, Louis shattered the glass window of the cottege with his axe and jumped through the empty window pane.

"Louis!" Eleanor cried.

 The wolf almost magically jumped from under the covers in the bed and revealed herself in her full wolf form, free of her night gown and bonnet.

Louis moved slowly in front of Eleanor and gripped the axe tightly in his hands. He felt Eleanor's hands resting on his shoulder.

 "Leave." Louis said. He could hear the unsteadiness in his voice. It made him sound weak. He hated that.

The wolf let out a disturbing stream of shrill. laughter. "That's all you're going to say to me, Louis Tomlinson? There is nothing you could say to get me to leave you. I'm always there, but you never see me. Why don't you love me? Why do you love Eleanor instead? The least you could do is admit that you're in love with Hazza!"

 Louis curled his lip and furrowed his brow. "Harry?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "My God will you ever let that go? Leave me alone!" Louis voice still shook, but held up more confidently when he expessed familiar frustration.

The wolf's eyes suddenly grew sad. Her ears flattened to her head. What started as a low wimper rattling through her throat became a chilling growl. The hair stood up on her back and drool dripped from her terrifying jaws.

 Eleanor whimpered. "Louis..."

Louis adjusted his grip on the axe.

 "I suppose it doesn't matter that you won't admit you love Harry." The wolf said calmly.

"I spoke to him earlier today at his bakery. He told me lies about how Larry 'doesn't exist.' He said it so nicely. It made me feel bad for being so abrasive. _So I ate him_."

 " _You what_?" Louis breathed. He meant to sound angry, but the world was suddenly spinning, and he felt even weaker. This had to be some kind of bad dream. Harry was dead?

 "You heard me. I ate him. If you cut me open you'll find him in my belly." The wolf sneered.

 Louis heard Eleanor fall to the wood floor behind him. She began to sob violently. Louis wanted so badly to hold her, but he couldn't let his guard down.

"Monster!!" Eleanor cried out. "Where is my grandmother?!"

The wolf growled. "Silence her."

Louis's body tensed more. The room felt quiet and cold as ice even with a fire burning in the hearth and Eleanor's wails of misery behind him.

 "Silence. Her." The wolf repeated.

Louis turned around slowly to where Eleanor lay on the wooden floor. He set the axe down before him steadily. When Eleanor saw his actions, her crying quieted. Her beautiful face had begun to resemble the color of the red hood that was tied around her neck, and the tears streaking into the corners of her mouth made her look like a small child, crumpled on the ground. There was a disturbing look of horror and hesitance in her now puffy, red eyes.

"Come here." Louis said steadily, although he was as horrified as Eleanor looked.

Eleanor scooted towards Louis and leaned against his chest. It comforted her to be touching him; with his familiar smell and feeling.

Louis' back tensed when he felt the energy of the wolf near him. He heard wolf's claws chattering on the floor as it stepped off of the bed In the center of the cottage.

"So sweet." The wolf snickered. "That woman is so weak. You deserve better, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis released Eleanor and stood up quickly. He launched himself at the wolf, and punched her straight in the snout, knocking her spectacles off of her nose.

He was suddenly on top of the wolf, pushing her head to the side so she couldn't bite him.

The wolf swiped a paw across Louis' face. Louis felt a white hot burning on his cheek. He could taste his own blood as it dripped down over his lips.

Louis looked above him and the wolf at the wooden Larry heart hanging on the wall. He reached up and pulled it from the wall and stabbed the wolf in the chest with the heart. The wolf began to cry and cry. More the wolf cried, and the cries began to sound less of pain, and more of the heartbreak of a lonely girl. Over and over Louis stabbed the wolf. And as he stabbed he could feel the fragile wood of the heart splintering at the center. He stabbed and stabbed until the wolf did not cry or move or squirm any more.

Never had Louis heard of someone that could continue to cry after a fatal puncture to the heart. Never had Louis heard a wolf with such a human cry as the one he saw befoee him.

Louis crawled off of the bed. His body felt heavy as lead. In the corner of his eye he could see his reflection in a small mirror hanging on the wall; a terrified, bloody, younger version of himself that had always only been hiding behind the hair that covered his face.

Louis glanced at Eleanor, who was still on the floor, but leaning against the wall. Her hands were open and sliglty cupped, as if she had been covering her face.

Louis broke the silence. "Shall I cut Harry out, then?" He tried to smile. The muscles in his throat contracted as he spoke.

Eleanor just looked at her boyfriend. Her eyes were dead.

As the couple sat in a mournful silence, Louis began to notice the pungent, lingering smell of blood from the wolf. Why couldn't the corpse and the blood magaically disappear just as so many things did in this curious world that Louis had been thrust into?

There was a knock on the door of the cabin.

Louis and Eleanor exchanged looks of horror. Both of their eyes flew open. Eleanor went to the bed where the wolf's corpse lay, and started to roll it up, but Louis stopped her when he noticed a strange cluster of fur and skin near the wolf's forehead. He touched it. It was string holdin the wolf's forehead. Louis ripped it open suddenly, and kept ripping. He ripped until he saw that the wolf had not been a wolf at all.

Beneath the fur was a girl, who's face was white as snow. Her dead eyes lay partially open. She had stringy, long golden hair that was sticking all around her face.

Eleanor gasped. "Lou..."

"Oh God." Louis said. "I killed her."

_Knock knock_

"Roll it up and store it under the bed. Be quick about it." Louis said.

But..." Eleanor started.

"Please," Louis said. "Roll it up."

He opened the door.

Harry burst inside, stark naked and covered from head to toe in black blood.

"Harry?!" Louis cried.

"Louis!" Harry cried. He went in to hug his friend, but Louis stood back, and took a blankek from off of the bed and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders.

Eleanor ran to Harry and hugged him, even as the blood from his face and hair stained Eleanor's face. A stinging bitter-sweetness weighed Louis' heart down. Harry always knew how to lighten the mood, even when he was coming back from the dead.

"I thought you were dead!" Louis said after Eleanor released him.

Harry moved his fingers through his sigunature curls, even though they were caked in blood.

"I did too. Something happened though. I appeared into the world again. Outisde this cabin, cold, naked, and blood; quite like a new born baby. It's as if heaven popped me out onto the hospital bed. This could only mean that someone killed Diana."

Louis was cold again. "Diana?"

"The evil shapeshifting woman. Haven't you heard of her?" Harry asked. He looked around the cottage. "Do either of you have some tea going? I could really use a cup."

"Harry," Eleanor said. "Explain Diana,"

"Well," Harry began steadily. "Diana ate me, but while I was dead I learned that I could get my life back if someone killed Diana."

"I killed her." Louis said. "I always let me frustration get in the way. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking. It was already terrible enough that I killed a wolf." l

"But you saved me," Harry said, putting hand on Louis' shoulder. "Thank you."

Suddenly the room spun and Louis was facing Eleanor.

"You saved me," she said.

Then she was in his arms and his fingers were running through her lovely brown locks. Their lips met and they kissed. It was a kiss that Louis has been longing for. They were on the ground, Eleanor on top of Louis. She kissed every inch of him. Louis turned his head to the side and Eleanor nibbled his neck. His head was aimed under the bed, and he saw Diana wrapped in the blanket. Her dead eyes stared back at him sadly. Louis felt sick to his stomach. He sat up, launching Eleanor into the wall across from him, and vomited onto the floor.

 He looked at Eleanor, who was smiling. Her lips and cheeks were pink. There was a kind of glow around her entire body. She brought herself towards Louis once again.

_"Fuck where is it?"_

____________________________________________________________________________

 Suddenly everything went black, and Louis' eyes opened to darkness. He was lying down, warm in his familiar bunk of the Where We Are tour bus.

  _"Fuck where is it? Fuck, fuck, duckidy pluck."_

\- Liam's voice.

Louis was covered in sweat when he woke up. He felt empty. He couldn't remmeber what he had dreamed, but he was so involved it felt strange to not be there anymore. It was as if a piece of himself was suddenly missing.

Louis heard a figure stirring in the dark room. The lights suddenly flicked on. Louis covered his face wih his pillow. "Liam," he whined."Sorry," Louis heard Liam say. "I can't seem to find my phone.

Louis' phone buzzed beside him. It was text from Eleanor:

_"Good morning. I don't know what time it is where you are, but read this when you wake up and imagine that I'm waking up too. X"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I didn't really know how to to end this one. But that's the end of this story. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> kennedy
> 
> xoxo


End file.
